La vie est abrutissante
by Dumakey
Summary: Il faut apparemment un élément déclencheur pour mettre des sentiments à jour, quelque chose de violent pour lever la honte, la colère, l'appréhension. Nami en paie le prix fort tandis que, remontée contre son capitaine et après avoir essuyé une tempête, le Sunny se fait attaquer. Aussi, présence de Zoro/Sanji
1. Première partie

Bonsoir,

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser du retard de mon autre fiction, la suite arrive je vous l'assure. En attendant, je vous poste cet OS, que je voulais d'abord poster en une fois mais j'ai vu qu'il était bien trop long. Il sera donc en deux parties. Je vous rassure tout de suite, tout est écrit donc il n'y aura pas d'attente, il suffit seulement que l'histoire vous plaise.

Bref ! C'est essentiellement centré sur un Luffy/Nami mais ceux qui m'ont déjà lu sauront que j'aime changé régulièrement d'optique, et ainsi m'intéresser à d'autres personnages. Il y a aussi du Zoro/Sanji.

Sinon bonne lecture ! :)

Ps: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seul les méchants et Boris sont à moi. "Oda ! Procédons à un échange !"

Ps2: J'ai plein de projets de fiction, je vous en ferais part dans la deuxième partie de La vie est abrutissante. Ça bouillonne dans ma tête en ce moment !

* * *

- J'y arriverai pas.

Nami se figea. Le mince sourire qui avait ourlé ses lèvres, quelques minutes plus tôt alors que Luffy s'assurait vainqueur, s'affaissa. Son capitaine était au sol, immobile, le souffle rendu court. Il venait de remporter son combat, après des heures passées à lutter, à pousser son corps à bout.

- Luffy, il faut y aller.

Son ton releva plus de la supplication que de la réelle affirmation, et elle vit avec horreur son capitaine rater une nouvelle ébauche de mouvement.

- J'peux pas, souffla-t-il.

L'évidence de la situation lui explosa au visage. Ils pouvaient mourir, comme n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Pourtant, leur aventure ne devait pas se finir là. Au milieu de décombres et de sang, emporté par une mort douloureuse et trop jeune, un parfum de sentiments avortés dans l'air.

Elle pria ainsi tous les dieux prêts à l'entendre alors qu'elle rejoignait Luffy, couvert de sang, trop pâle, un minable sourire encore aux lèvres.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, et arrêter de geindre !

Elle aurait presque pu passer pour colérique si des larmes ne mouillaient pas ses joues.

- J'suis fatigué, laisse moi dormir un peu, on rejoindra les autres après, souffla-t-il.

Son timbre était plus grave que de coutume, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une consonance enfantine gardait ses droits.

- Mais t'es à moitié mort Luffy ! T'as besoin de soins, surtout pas de dormir ! Surtout pas…

Ses doigts s'abîmèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise alors qu'il réagissait à peine.

- Aller Luffy.

Les mots s'envolèrent, nerveux, tandis qu'elle fouillait les alentours des yeux. Impuissante. Coupable.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

- Idiot !

- Mais Nami…

Son chapeau de paille bascula en arrière alors qu'une autre bosse culminait sur le haut de son crâne.

- C'était pour rire, essaya-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une aura démoniaque assombrit une bonne partie du pavillon et il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Pour rire ? Tu dis ! Pour rire ? Mais on ne décide pas de balancer un poisson de la taille d'un navire sur son équipage pour rire !

Le capitaine jeta un regard vers l'énorme créature qui barrait presque l'intégralité du pont du Thousand Sunny et haussa les épaules. Ça avait parut bien marrant sur le coup pourtant… dans sa tête.

La chose : c'était que maintenant Nami était en colère contre lui et que sa bêtise avait écrasé ses cartes, celles qu'elle dessinait au soleil.

Luffy regarda sa navigatrice lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner, se retenant de la rattraper pour essayer de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Il sentit le regard du reste de l'équipage dans son dos, sérieusement blasé et à bout. Bon OK, il avait peu être légèrement abusé cette fois.

* * *

- Changez le cap ! Vite ! On va se faire avaler par une tempête !

Les membres présents sur le pont sursautèrent violemment alors que Nami, sortit de nulle part, lança un nouvel ordre avant de rejoindre la barre, sans accorder une grande importance à Luffy qui la regardait perplexe, sa canne à pêche toujours en main.

- Sanji, Zoro remontez les voiles sinon, on va les perdre ! Je ne veux aucun membre ayant un fruit du démon sur le pont, le temps va être trop violent. On n'aura pas le temps et les moyens de repêcher quelqu'un.

- D'accord !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Luffy alors qu'un silence s'imposait avec violence. Le capitaine était figé, son regard disparaissant sous son chapeau de paille, aux pieds des escaliers desquels se tenait plus haut Nami.

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, je suis le capitaine et je n'ai pas à laisser les membres de mon équipage se mettre d'avantage en danger parce que je ne peux pas assurer ma tâche. Avoir un fruit du démon ne devrait pas me privilégier !

Sanji et Zoro se lancèrent une oeillade, oubliant de se quereller, totalement muets et dubitatifs, après tout mugiwara n'avait pas totalement tort, mais où avait-il appris tous ces mots sérieux ? De plus, le fait que le jeune homme ose tenir tête à la navigatrice dans un moment pareil était déroutant. Ils virent leur capitaine se tourner vers eux.

- Je vais vous aider à remonter les voiles les gars !

Le cuistot et le bretteur fixèrent Nami et Luffy à tout de rôle, une aura ténébreuse s'étendait sur le pont à mesure que le sourire d'idiot grandissait.

- Aller ! On se dépêche, Nami a dit que la tempête ne tarderait pas ! lança-t-il de nouveau étrangement joyeux en pensant qu'il s'était imposer face à la rousse sans étincelles.

- MONKEY D. LUFFY !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa navigatrice, soudainement un peu moins sûr de lui. La rouquine fulminait, les poings trop serrés.

- Tu ne vas pas aller remonter les voiles avec ces deux idiots, tu vas m'écouter et rentrer à l'intérieur, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en descendant les escaliers.

- Non.

Sanji et Zoro se jetèrent un regard entendu, leur capitaine était un imbécile mort, mieux valait aller remonter les voiles et disparaître sans faire d'histoire. L'instinct de survie d'Ussop commençait sérieusement à d'éteindre sur eux quand il s'agissait des colères de Nami, plus souvent présentes ces derniers temps envers Luffy.

- Comment ça non ?

- Non, répondit le brun alors qu'une pluie et des vents violents commençaient à battre le navire.

- Tu penses vraiment avoir le choix, grinça-t-elle. J'ai donné cet ordre parce que nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller te repêcher si tu tombes. La tempête est bien trop violente et nous approchons de la prochaine île. Puis… Zoro et Sanji ont déjà remonté les voiles.

- Alors, je vais aider d'une autre manière. Je suis le capitaine, je n'ai pas à aller me cacher, fit-il buté.

Elle le regarda, muette de surprise, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il voulait ! Et le pire c'était que son nouvel entêtement était survenu comme ça, parce qu'il en avait décidé. Elle ne savait pas pourtant ce qui l'agaçait le plus : le fait qu'il lui répondit ou que sa réponse n'était pas tant dépourvue de sens qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Elle se sentait stupide qu'il l'a reprenne, que ce soit Luffy. Elle l'était d'autant plus et ça l'irritait qu'au départ elle était énervée contre lui pour l'incident survenu plus tôt.

Nami reprit pieds dans la réalité quand une vague plus violente que les précédente ébranla le bateau.

Une pluie dense battait son visage et elle ne distingua pas tout de suite Luffy qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Elle cria son prénom.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle mais Nami n'eut pas le temps de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre, une seconde lame de fond secouait le Sunny avec force.

Elle se sentit partir en arrière, happée dans une douche d'eau salée. « T'aurais dû ne pas t'attarder avec ces idiots et te mettre à l'abri. Ils s'en seraient sortis après tout. » La pensée percuta alors que quelque chose la saisissait. Un bras. Autour de sa taille. C'était trop flou.

- Nami !

Le temps, que la vague lavât le pont et n'amenât la menace d'une suivante, parût se détendre de manière irréel : pour Nami qui pensait finir au fond de l'océan pour les membres de l'équipage qui regardaient totalement pris au dépourvus, impuissants pour Luffy qui s'était élancé sans vraiment réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à sauver sa nakama et non au fait que l'eau salée puisse lui être néfaste.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension mais son regard ne percuta que du noir, elle devina alors facilement que son capitaine la couvrait de son corps, un bras accroché solidement au bastingage, l'autre passé sur ses hanches.

- Luffy ? hésita-t-elle, la voix réduite par l'émotion.

Le brun lui grommela une réponse, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

- Tu vas…

Sa question fut englouti dans une nouvelle lame de fond qui lapa le pont et força le brun à exercer un second tour de force. Elle le sentit pester et resserrer sa prise autour d'elle, collant d'avantage leurs deux corps. Mais plus la vague s'attardait plus les forces de son capitaine diminuaient. Il ne tiendrait pas une troisième fois. Les autres devaient intervenir sinon ils allaient finir dans l'eau pour de bon.

Tout ça c'était passé trop vite. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette position ? Elle, la navigatrice. Coincée contre son capitaine.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Luffy venait encore de foncer tête baissée pour la sauver qui la retournait le plus. Non. C'était le normal de la situation qui lui était effrayant. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer une journée comme des personnes normalement constituées. Il fallait toujours qu'il arrive quelque chose. Que l'un deux se mette en danger. Qu'ils se fassent attaquer. Qu'ils se prennent la tête. C'était d'ailleurs trop présent ces derniers temps. Trop étouffant.

Elle le reconnaissait.

Elle entendit Luffy râler et ses bras la lâchèrent. Elle tendit sa main et s'accrocha à sa chemise. Ça avait été inconscient, désespéré.

Surprise, Nami releva son visage sur celui de son capitaine. Zoro était derrière lui en train de l'aider à se relever, les vagues semblant s'être calmées. Elle se sentit soudain stupide et les joues rouges, elle le remercia du bout des lèvres.

- C'est normal Nami ! T'es ma nakama ! sourit le jeune homme.

Trempée, contre le bastingage, elle le regarda s'éloigner supporté par son second et Chopper. L'esprit et le cœur à l'envers. Totalement à l'envers.

* * *

Sanji soupira lourdement. Il reposa son torchon et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la propreté de la cuisine, s'accorda une cigarette.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été monté à l'envers. Totalement ailleurs que dans ses pompes. Il avait mal dormit cette nuit et la tempête qui venait de s'improviser avait jeté un mal de plus à l'équipage.

- J'aime pas quand tu fûmes !

Il sursauta en devinant la présence de Zoro dans son dos. Le jeune épéiste le dépassa en le bousculant sans lui porter la moindre attention.

- Qu'est-c'que ça peut te foutre ? s'agaça-t-il.

Le bretteur ne le regarda pas, il venait d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et cherchait une bouteille de saké.

- J'aime pas quand tes lèvres ont le goût du tabac.

Sanji laissa tomber sa cigarette, trop surpris que l'autre cerveau atrophié lui avoue une chose pareille aussi calmement et soudainement. C'était presque normal.

« Ca n'a pas à l'être merde ! On est deux hommes ! C'est contre nature. » Mais. « Ouais ouais ouais ouais ouais, rappelle-moi lequel des deux s'est jeté sur l'autre en premier. » Putain de dualité ! Il se parlait tout seul et ça conscience lui répondait !

Toujours incapable d'esquisser un geste, il regarda Zoro se redresser de l'alcool en main. Toujours aussi neutre. Toujours aussi agaçant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, déposa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes et quitta la cuisine après avoir laissé échapper un :

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

… Il y eut un disjonctement impressionnant. Jusqu'à…

- Putain d'enfoiré de marimo ! Reviens ici !

Sanji s'en arracha les cheveux.

* * *

Nami faisait les cent pas sur le pont du navire, elle venait tout juste de sortir de sa cabine, après s'être changée, pourtant elle devait faire face à un nouvel obstacle.

- Tu devrais aller parler au capitaine, sourit calmement Robin.

La jeune navigatrice se retourna un peu surprise.

- Euh… Oui, tu as raison Robin. Merci, souffla Nami.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entendit son amie rigoler.

- Il se repose dans le dortoir des garçon, navigatrice.

* * *

- Luffy ?

Nami pénétra avec appréhension dans la chambre. La pièce était sombre, silencieuse et sans dessus dessous.

« A la prochaine île, je leur fais ranger cette porcherie. Non mais ils se moquent de qui ! »

- Luffy ? tenta-elle une nouvelle fois en enjambant un tas informe.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais elle distingua un mouvement dans un des lits.

Son capitaine gisait sur un des matelas, le visage bien heureux, contorsionné comme un enfant. Elle eut un sourire idiot et décida de ne pas le réveiller, elle lui parlerait plus tard.

Elle avait pourtant déjà fait demi-tour qu'on lui saisissait le bras.

- Nami ?

Elle se retourna alors que Luffy se redressait.

- Ca fait bizarre de te voir ici, bailla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? s'irrita-t-elle.

Il accosta son regard et lui sourit franchement, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

- C'est pas souvent que tu traînes par là, c'est tout.

- Je venais chercher un nouveau moyen de pression sur vous, vous allez d'ailleurs me ranger cette porcherie à la prochaine île, grinça-t-elle.

Il rigola.

- Enfin, je venais aussi pour te remercier, souffla-t-elle.

Il se tût et la regarda surpris. Elle venait de river son visage vers le sol et avait changé de ton.

- Encore ? sourit-il en se grattant la joue. C'est normal, tu sais.

- Euh ouais… Puis, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour…

Il eut soudain une détonation et une violente secousse. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent projetés contre une paroi et…

- ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Luffy voltigea dans l'autre sens aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé sur Nami, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es complètement malade ! hurla-t-elle, en lui assenant un nouveau coup.

Monkey D. Luffy entièrement sonné et n'assimilant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer, ne put que gémir. C'était un des réveils les plus _**percutants**_ de sa vie.

* * *

Ussop sortit de son atelier pour rejoindre le pont. Il n'avait pas rêvé quelque chose venait de secouer le bateau. Il découvrit sans surprise un Chopper affolé.

- On est attaqué ! On est attaqué !

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la proue, histoire de voir la tête des assaillants. Il suffit que son regard effleure la gueule de l'étendard pirate pour que ses cheveux se hérissent sur sa tête.

- Les gars ! On est attaqué !

Et, il se mit à courir derrière le médecin de bord en hurlant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipage était au complet sur le pont, louchant sur le navire apparemment ennemi d'un œil dubitatif. Enfin au complet… Sanji, qui tirait tranquillement sur une cigarette en écoutant les commentaires de Robin et Francky, vira rouge quand il vit Zoro sortir de nul part, écrasant un bâillement, une trace sur la joue.

- Toi ! Je vais t'écraser ! Espèce de cerveau atrophié ! Putain de bretteur de mes deux !

Il n'était au final pas si calme et ne semblait pas avoir oublié l'épisode de la cuisine. En particulier sa fierté.

« T'es cuit Sanji, ton regard a déjà coulé vers son postérieur alors que tu l'injuriais. » Il fit taire sa conscience d'un grognement rageur. Il allait l'étriper ! Il n'avait pas le droit de priver ses mellorines d'un gentleman tel que lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'usurper ses pensées à la place de ces superbes créatures. Il n'avait pas le droit de le rendre gay !

L'équipage suivit du regard leur cuistot partir au quart de tour et foncer vers le bretteur soudainement rouge de rage, ce dernier sursautant en distinguant la venue d'une chaussure sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules d'un ensemble. Après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris la relation qu'entretenaient Zoro et Sanji.

- On réglera le compte de ces deux idiots plus tard, lâcha Nami d'un ton blasé, on a plus important pour l'heure.

* * *

Leurs ennemis avaient finalement lancer l'assaut peu de temps après et personne n'avait été préparé à les recevoir. Enfin, c'était la version d'Ussop.

Luffy avait fait craquer ses poings alors que le capitaine adverse s'avançait vers lui, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres et clamant qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les membres après un voyage en mer aussi calme.

Nami avait accueillit le reste de l'équipage avec Robin, Francky et Brook tandis que Chopper et le canonnier continuait d'hurler que ces hommes étaient trop effrayants.

Puis les deux énergumènes qui se battaient jusque là, avaient remarqué le soudain chaos seulement au moment où plusieurs pirates avaient voulu les attaquer.

- Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupé ! avaient-ils hurlé, pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde, en leur mettant une raclée.

* * *

Nami acheva son adversaire et souffla. Ils se battaient tous depuis un bon moment maintenant et elle commençait à en voir la fin. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le combat avait évolué vers le pont du bateau ennemi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Où sont les autres ?

Elle crut apercevoir Robin suivit de près par Brook et non loin de Francky. Ils ne semblaient pas en difficulté et prenaient même plaisir à mettre au tapis leurs assaillants.

Elle se détourna d'eux et chercha les autres.

Elle trouva des yeux, sur le Sunny, Ussop qui tirait à couvert sur plusieurs hommes et Chopper, qui sous forme humaine, les achevait.

La jeune navigatrice s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand un homme fut éjecté violemment et vola droit dans un mur, manquant de la frôler. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de voir débarquer son capitaine. Il était en sang, à bout de souffle et passablement énervé. Alors c'était lui qui venait d'envoyer dans le décor son adversaire.

- Luffy ? souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne la regarda même pas, il se contenta de la dépasser légèrement.

- Reviens ici, enfoiré ! hurla-t-il, les poings bandés.

Un homme androgyne venait de sortir des décombres. La silhouette allongée au possible, il devait avoir la quarantaine et possédait une veste à fourrure et des cheveux gris très courts. Il eut un sourire effroyable et tout en se dirigeant vers Luffy, actionna sa main. Des débris de bois se soulevèrent, flottant soudainement dans les airs, avant de partir à grande vitesse vers le jeune homme.

Chapeau de paille évita l'attaque avec aisance mais son adversaire avait anticipé, il lança une nouvelle offensive, cette fois-ci en direction de l'endroit vers lequel le brun s'était déplacé. Il était rapide. Nami retint une exclamation de terreur. Les débris venaient de s'empaler sur son capitaine, dans sa cuisse et au dessus de sa hanche gauche, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout éviter.

- Luffy !

L'exclamation lui échappa.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi.

- Je vais t'exploser ! grogna-t-il en retirant les morceaux de bois.

- Je n'attends que ça, s'esclaffa l'autre. De plus, une jolie demoiselle vient de se joindre au spectacle. Je la ramènerais peut être avec moi quand je t'aurais tué.

- Plutôt mourir, siffla-t-elle mangée par l'inquiétude et la colère.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère ta copine, gamin !

- Salopard !

**A suivre ...**

_Sinon, vous pouvez aussi vous jeter sur vos claviers._


	2. Seconde partie

_Bonjour ami(e)s !_

_Je reviens tout juste de mes premières semaines de vacances et j'ai - étrangement - carburé. Voici donc la suite et fin de **La vie est abrutissante**, en espérant bien entendu qu'elle vous plaise. En ce qui me concerne (et même si on s'en fout comme de la dernière pause pipi de mamie Jacqueline) j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

_Sinon, j'ai plusieurs projets en cours dans ma petite tête. Ça bouillonne même ! _

_Enfin, est concerné le couple Zoro et Sanji. Je vais poster dans un futur très proche une compilation d'OS intitulée: **Fragments de vie quotienne: entre sabres et cigarettes** et aussi une fiction. Cette dernière est juste encore en état larvaire donc pas encore vraiment rédigée sérieusement._

_Sinon je vous souhaite une (très) bonne lecture ! _

_Ps: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... sauf Boris ! Et je le revendique fièrement !_

* * *

Sanji envoya intentionnellement son adversaire sur Zoro avec violence. Sa colère enflait de secondes en secondes et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'achever ses ennemis d'un coup de pied brutal. Enfin, les ennemis ou l'enfoiré de marimo. Il ne savait dire lesquels il voulait foutre en l'air le plus rapidement.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? hurla le bretteur en sortant d'un mur, chose qu'il venait de traverser à cause du cuistot et de ses projectiles humains.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et se grilla une nouvelle cigarette, se préparant à un énième combat.

- Hey ! je te parle imbécile de cuistot !

Sanji continua de l'ignorer, lui faisant seulement part de son attention en lui envoyant un nouvel ennemi en plein visage que Zoro eu juste le temps d'éviter en roulant sur le côté. Il était drôlement rapide ce con avec ses jeux de jambes.

- Bordel, tu vas te décider à me répondre ! beugla-t-il en lui lançant une attaque.

Il continua de l'ignorer.

Puis, il y eut un coup de feu.

Et le silence.

Sanji stoppa le coup de son assaillant et jeta un œil inquiet vers le marimo qui s'était fait soudain muet après la détonation. Il se sentit très con et son cœur fit une embardée violente.

Zoro était face à un homme armé et à l'air trop sûr de lui, une tache rougeoyante mouillant doucement son haut blanc. Il venait de se faire tirer dessus parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde en voulant capter le cuistot de malheur. Cet abrutit allait finir par avoir sa peau. Tss !

Il grogna et bouffa du regard le type qui avait osé le blessé. Ça serait un allé avec escales (vers la mort), il avait besoin de se défouler.

Sanji souffla rassuré avant d'achever son adversaire et de se reprendre. Cet abruti lui avait fait foutrement peur… et s'en rendre compte n'était pas parti pour faire baisser sa colère.

* * *

Luffy en avait marre. Il était blessé, commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et avait… faim ! Et cet abrutit de capitaine ennemi qui ne voulait pas clamser. Franchement, il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom en plus. Il glissa un regard vers Nami et son cœur se regonfla. Encore un effort et il reprendrait la route avec ses compagnons.

* * *

Sanji envoya valser avec rage et impatience les quelques hommes qui étaient encore debout et s'occupa même du dernier adversaire du bretteur. Il était à bout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore ? aboya marimo.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, lui lançant un regard noir, il l'envoya percuter, dans un coup de pied sec, le mur d'en face. Il ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il était furieux contre marimo, contre ce qu'il allait lui-même faire.

Ce fut ainsi, alors que le bretteur s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, qu'il le saisit par le col de son-t-shirt et l'embrassa. Ce fut brutal, coléreux, gonflé d'un besoin innommable.

Zoro sourit dangereusement, tout contre ses lèvres, avant de répondre au baiser. Il voulait la jouer comme ça. Ok. Il le saisit par les hanches et le ramena brusquement à lui. Sanji résista un peu. Un peu. Il abandonna quand le bretteur les embarqua dans une pièce, à l'aveugle. Sa raison avait foutue le camp.

* * *

- Luffy !

Ses genoux percutèrent durement le sol. Le jeune capitaine cracha et retira l'éclat de bois qui venait de s'empaler au niveau de son poumon gauche. Il allait passer outre et foutre la raclée du siècle à son adversaire. Chopper ferait ensuite des miracles.

Il se redressa doucement et fixa l'homme androgyne. Luffy avait enfin trouvé son point faible, la chose qui clochait dans sa technique soi disant « parfaite ». Il ne l'approchait jamais, lançant ses attaques à distance. Manipuler le bois : quelle merde ! Il ne se battait pas au corps à corps.

- Tu vas morfler tronche de navet, grogna doucement le jeune homme.

Et il s'élança. Nami retint son souffle. Son adversaire, encore étonné, ne vit rien venir.

* * *

- Je vous avais dis de vous méfiez ! Le grand capitaine Ussop gagne toujours ! Pauvres amis, vous n'avez pas couru assez vite.

La silhouette du canonnier se dessinait à contre jour dans une pause totalement héroïque (et ridicule), la cape flottant au vent, surplombant avec fierté ses ennemis terrassés. Chopper le regarda les yeux pétillants avant de…

- Mais attends ! Tu leur as jamais dis ça ! Puis, c'est moi qui les ai presque tous battu pendant que tu te cachais derrière ces caisses ! s'indigna le petit rêne.

Long nez haussa les épaules avant de reprendre d'un air sûr de lui :

- Non, mon petit Chopper. Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai intentionnellement joué la carte de l'apeurer pour te permettre de gagner d'avantage de confiance en toi. C'est tout. Je suis le grand capitaine Ussop après tout…

* * *

Luffy se réceptionna et reprit de l'élan, il venait tout juste d'éviter une nouvelle attaque. Prenant de la vitesse, il fonça dans le tas. Il commençait vraiment à s'échauffer, à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Tronche de navet totalement pris au dépourvu par le revirement de situation, lança une offensive désordonnée. Il espérait faire battre le jeune homme en retraite, le temps de reprendre ses esprits mais le chapeau de paille ne semblait pas du même avis. Il vit alors avec horreur le gamin arriver sur lui trop rapidement, ne prenant même plus vraiment le temps d'éviter les éclats de bois qui l'écorchait un peu plus. Il voulait en finir, reprendre la route avec ses nakamas.

Luffy inspira et lui écrasa son poing sur le visage. Il n'attendit pas que l'homme termine dans un mur, enchaînant directement une série d'attaques violentes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal. Son corps serait bientôt à bout, déjà mis à rude épreuve avec l'épisode de la tempête et du sauvetage improvisé de Nami. Il n'avait pas récupéré.

Nami avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine, les pensées incohérentes. Le combat semblait s'éterniser, le temps se détendre.

Elle se protégea le visage des éclats qui volèrent sous l'impact d'une de leurs attaques.

- Quand est-ce que tu gagnes Luffy ? souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, sans détacher son regard de ce dernier.

La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'il était à bout de force et elle s'en voulait, ne pouvant cesser de se répéter que c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait encore secouru.

Sinon, il aurait déjà gagné.

Et ils seraient déjà repartis.

* * *

Zoro s'adossa lourdement contre un tonneau et souffla, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il regarda Sanji chercher ses vêtements, nu, sans lui adresser la moindre attention. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, dans la réserve d'un bateau ennemi mais il ne se vexa pas, habitué aux manières du jeune homme. Il était d'abord furieux contre lui, l'ignorait, finissait par craquer (lui sauter dessus) et honteux s'en allait, pour recommencer le même manège peu après.

Le bretteur le sentit s'arrêter dans ses recherches mais il n'y fit pas attention, sa blessure le lançait. Grognant, il porta avec hésitation une main dessus. La balle, qui n'avait fait que traverser, l'avait atteint au dessus de la hanche, à son côté droit. La blessure ne semblait pas alarmante mais elle saignait tout de même. C'était vraiment rien.

- On va aller trouver Chopper, entendit-il bougonner.

Il releva son visage brusquement vers Sanji, qui se tenant de dos et désormais vêtu de son pantalon, jouait la carte de la mauvaise foi. Son sourire s'accentua.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? fit-il, narquois.

Le blond se tourna vivement, les joues rouges et le regard furibond.

- N'importe quoi !

_A d'autres…_

* * *

Boris n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Son père l'avait peut être abandonné lui et sa mère quand il était petit, et il s'était peut être enrôlé dans la piraterie dès qu'il l'avait pu mais… Boris n'était vraiment pas un mauvais garçon. De plus, et c'était non négligeable, il savait être (très) intelligent, alors quand il vit un des hommes de l'équipage ennemi, celui au long nez, encastré dans un mur et un autre, le petit renne, la silhouette se découpant dans le contre jour, perché sur une caisse et couvert d'une cape, il fit profil bas. L'animal lui foutait les jetons avec cet air de triomphe sadique et cette position d'héroïsme ridicule.

* * *

Robin venait tout juste de regagner le Sunny accompagnée de Francky et Brook, elle ne se formalisa pas de trouver Ussop à moitié mort et Chopper effroyablement fier de lui. Ils étaient l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Il y eut une grande déflagration et elle releva son regard vers le bateau ennemi pour regarder la poussière et les débris volés. Plusieurs acclamations bruyantes, un sourire sur ses lèvres, le silence.

Monkey D. Luffy venait de gagner.

* * *

Nami souffla de soulagement. Son capitaine se tenait droit, le torse secoué d'une respiration rapide. Il était en vie, l'autre devait sûrement couler au fond de l'océan.

Pourtant, il suffit qu'elle porte son regard sur l'horizon pour que Luffy s'écroule. Ouais, il était en vie mais dans quel état…

**Retour au présent.**

- Quelqu'un ! Luffy est blessé… Chopper. CHOPPER !

Ses doigts s'abîmèrent d'avantage sur la chemise déjà rouge mais humide de sang.

- Tu restes conscient, souffla-t-elle en ramenant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Luffy avait fermé les yeux.

- Si tu meurs, je promets que je te retrouve pour te tuer.

Elle fut soulager du sourire qui s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça, murmura-t-il.

Son soulagement ? La blague ! Quel soulagement !

- Luffy réagis ! Tu vas pas renoncer et te laisser mourir. Je croyais que t'étais le futur roi des pirates…

Les mots furent dévorés par les sanglots.

- Non… non… je dors juste.

Son ton fut douloureux. Faux.

Les mains de Nami quittèrent alors le tissu pour prendre son visage en coupe, se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis mue d'un besoin innommable, elle lui baisa le front…

- Meurs pas.

Les paupières…

- Je t'en pris.

Les pommettes…

- Luffy…

Les lèvres.

Prostrée sur le corps du jeune homme, hors de la réalité, Nami résista quand on la saisit par la taille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'éloigne de lui.

- Laisse Chopper le soigner.

Elle se réfugia brutalement dans les bras de Zoro. Son esprit était en panne, son cœur bouillant. Elle avait mal.

* * *

- Nami chérie, chantonna doucement une voix.

La jeune femme retira son regard de la porte de l'infirmerie et fixa Sanji. Le cuistot tenait un café et quelques biscuits, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens, tu n'as pas mangé de la soirée.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Bien sur que si, la coupa-t-il, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te nourrisses. Luffy serait le premier à s'inquiéter de ton état si tu ne le faisais pas.

Elle tira d'avantage la couverture, dans laquelle Robin l'avait enveloppé un peu plus tôt – alors que butée, elle prenait pieds devant le sanctuaire de Chopper – et soupira douloureusement :

- Il ne peut pas, il n'est pas conscient.

- Il est robuste, il en a vu d'autre. Puis, il s'en sortira, il n'a pas finit de nous mener la vie dure et de nous faire croire en nos rêves.

Le jeune cuistot s'arrêta, pensif. Son regard coula sur sa nakama et il explosa, l'œil en cœur, le corps dégoulinant.

- Oh Nami chérie, tu es si belle quand tu t'inquiètes. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? Pourquoi nous sépare-t-il ? Destinée cruelle… Je me meurs. Je ne veux aimer que toi et pourtant je suis attiré par…

Un poing s'abattit sur son crâne.

* * *

Zoro se laissa tomber paresseusement dans son lit. Chopper venait tout juste de le quitter après avoir fait ses pansements et prévenu que Luffy était tiré d'affaire. Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin après ce foutoir.

Le soleil était tombé depuis un moment mais il faisait encore chaud et il avait préféré rester en sous- vêtement. Le bretteur se déplaça sur le côté, cherchant le coin le plus frais du matelas puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour de bon, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre ainsi que plusieurs jurons étouffés. Quelques secondes après un corps se couchait contre lui.

- Tu dis quoique ce soit et je te bute. Compris ?

Sanji avait deviné le sourire de son _compagnon_ dans le noir. Il avait assez de mal à accepter ce qu'il venait de faire comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Je dirais rien, souffla Zoro contre la peau de sa nuque.

Il ramena un peu plus le cuistot contre lui et nicha son visage dans son cou. Le blond gigota, ne pouvant quand même pas capituler à ce point, il lui restait encore assez de fierté. Ok le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour autre chose que s'envoyer en l'air venait à admettre beaucoup mais tout de même.

Il entendit le rire de marimo et se renfrogna d'avantage avant de se dégager de lui définitivement pour bouder. Il se sentait assez ridicule et mise à jour comme ça, merci !

« Un vrai gosse, pensa le sabreur. » Bien entendu, la seconde d'après ne fit que renforcer son idée :

- Et prends pas tous les oreillers ! grogna le blond en lui prenant son coussin.

- Il n'y a qu'un oreiller, fit-il calmement.

* * *

Nami pénétra dans l'infirmerie à pas de loup, Chopper venait de partir se coucher, lui confiant leur capitaine et qu'au moindre problème il fallait venir le trouver. Elle rapprocha la chaise et prit place près du lit. Luffy dormait paisiblement.

Elle accosta son visage et en dessina les traits, se repassant son « baiser » en avisant ses lèvres. Elle rougit. Franchement qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?… elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, ça avait été presque guidé par quelque chose qui la dépassait.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et remua avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux.

- Wah ! J'ai vraiment super faim !

L'instant était rompu. Une goutte coula sur la tempe de la rouquine. Il était désespérant.

- T'es blessé idiot, ne bouges pas.

Il tourna ses yeux et un énorme sourire vers elle.

- Nami !

- Chut imbécile, les autres dorment, fit-elle entre ses dents.

Il voulu se redresser avant de…

- Bordel ça fait mal, grogna-t-il en se recouchant, soudain moins lumineux.

Deuxième goutte. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? A cause de quelque chose qui la dépassait ? Oui ! Elle ne pouvait nier, la stupidité de Luffy la dépassait.

- Je t'ai dis que tu étais blessé, répondit-elle déjà à bout.

* * *

Ussop sursauta en voyant Sanji débarquer, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Une demi-heure plus tôt ne l'avait-il pas vu partir se coucher ?

- Euh… Sanji ?

Le cuistot tourna un regard furibond vers lui et le canonnier se ratatina sur place, avant d'agiter la main et de lancer d'un air idiot :

- C'est bon, oublies.

« C'est qu'il a l'air de sacré mauvais poil, fit-il en avisant son nakama qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette d'un geste coléreux. »

Il crut ensuite halluciné quand l'instant d'après ce fut Zoro qui sortit sur le pont, un drap maladroitement enroulé autour de lui. Le bretteur se prenait les pieds à moitié dedans et avait du mal à le maintenir.

- Bon, tu viens te recoucher, je rigolais.

- Non ! buta Sanji, en claquant la porte de la cuisine.

- Un problème Ussop ?

Le long nez sursauta en détachant son regard d'où se tenait plus tôt le cuistot, et frissonna quand il croisa le regard glacé du sabreur.

- Non non, surtout pas. Pourquoi j'aurais un problème ? Tout baigne, la nuit est bleue, l'air est doux, tout est calme. Ce serait stupide d'en avoir… Mais je ne dis pas que tu es stupide, tu vois c'est pas du tout ça…

- Bonne nuit ! claqua Zoro, agacé.

Et, il entra à son tour dans la cuisine… pour en sortir l'instant suivant, totalement insensible aux coups d'un Sanji furieux, balancé sur son épaule.

* * *

Nami se retint de se cogner la tête contre un mur… ou de cogner Luffy. Elle avait eu la bêtise de le prendre en pitié et de lui rapporter un peu plus que le repas prévu par Sanji. Quelle idiote mais quelle idiote. L'imbécile qui leur servait de capitaine avait finit par s'endormir mais réussissait tout de même avec brio à continuer de s'empiffrer. Il dormait comme un bienheureux et – elle – ne pouvait que le regarder, trouvant l'instant soudain pitoyable.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son poing démarra tout seul et percuta la tête du jeune homme qui se réveilla en sursautant.

- Y'a plus de gigot ? s'étonna-t-il, sans faire attention à la bosse qui culminait à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'y en a plus, tu viens de tout avaler, grogna Nami vexée.

Il ne faisait que penser à la bouffe.

Il y eut un silence, des bruits de mastications et un cœur s'emballa violemment.

- Tu sais Nami, t'es vachement marrante comme fille. T'es toujours en train de taper tout le monde et surtout moi mais tout à l'heure sur le pont de tronche de navet, t'as été…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, gobant un fruit énorme. En fait, il n'avait même pas remarqué le malaise qu'il avait suscité chez sa nakama, bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son plateau repas. Ce fut alors en toute _innocence_ qu'il termina :

- Dis comme tout dernier dessert, tu veux bien m'embrasser de nouveau ? C'était vachement agréable.

**FIN**

**_Sinon à vos claviers ? _**

**Ps2: J'ai oublié de le préciser plus haut, mais si certaines personnes ont des idées à partager, je ne mords pas ! :)**


End file.
